


The Sa(ns)murai

by Okami_Norino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Japantale (Undertale), Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Reader, Male Frisk (Undertale), Samurai Papyrus (Undertale), Samurai Sans (Undertale), bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_Norino/pseuds/Okami_Norino
Summary: You live in japan.Period edo around 1800.You are a farmer who was adopted as a little child and abandoned again 1 week before turning 18 years old, to save your life.You barely manage to survive on your own in the monster district, as it is the only place where you could survive without being found by your fiancé.You live in peace and calm until a monster take interest in you.He mentioned being a samurai so, maybe he can protect you or at least let you live with him until your horrible fiancé forgets all about you.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 42





	1. Lazy introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3th story here.  
> I swore to myself to finish 1 story before beginning another one but the fever of the multi-stories fandom has infected me.  
> Okami is sorry not sorry.
> 
> Maybe I will try to make a fanfic of mini stories called... 'The scribble sphere' and let you choose which one deserves to be a long story of at least 20 chapther instead of a one-shot story.
> 
> In my possibilities...  
> There will be at least as usual 1 chapter for week or 2 if I have enough free time to write.  
> Kittynapped, TDITS and The Sa(ns)murai will have a new chapter randomly.  
> My inspiration is whimsical and Okami needs time to write happy and relaxed.
> 
> Kittynapped - Funny motivational phrases to make you smile.  
> TDITS - Motivational phrases to help you leave a bad relationship.  
> The Sa(ns)murai - Motivational phrase to help you think wisely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of the gorgeous reader (Y/N) and your first meet with Sans, the skeleton Sa(ns)murai.
> 
> Warnings...  
> Misunderstandings, character death mentioned, illness, extortion.  
> You have been warned, now please enjoy your reading with a cup of tea and cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivational phrase to help you think wisely.
> 
> Nobody can make you feel inferior without your permission.  
> —Eleanor Roosevelt
> 
> He who has a why to live can bear almost any how.  
> —Friedrich Nietzsche

You are sit under the lovely and fresh shadow of an apple tree to avoid the warm sunlight since it is good in the beginning and then after 1 or 2 hour your skin starts crying for a fresher place to be in, you’re eating a delicious apple and humming while sighing with your eye looking the blue sky filled with huge and fluffy white clouds floating on it.

The soft and warn breeze blow caressing your skin and making your old yukata dance with the wind in the few pieces of torn fabric pleats at the corners of the sleeves and the bottom of the light like-dress clothe. The yukata was a pitch black color with little blue bright flowers in the bottom and a white moon in the top of your belly… it was basically all you owned now after being abandoned by your own lovely family.

Well, your adoptive family to be more exacts in the matter, not like they hate you ‘ho-oh no’ just nope! They love you at least your stepmother loves you deeply to the core of her kind soul to the point of choosing abandoning you in the cruel and cold exterior world before sending you to a marriage arranged by your stepfather that would surely end in your slow destruction and by obvious your painful death.

Your stepfather didn’t hate you either, repeating his typical phrase for you… ‘You are a nice load and prettier than a mule’ because you always helped in loading the bags of rice and other things.

He just didn’t have more option in that moment, they needed the money of that arranged marriage to survive and feed they own kids, your little and cute brothers that love you deeply, they all tread you always nicely… except for your unique big sister, she was always jealous of you or at least that’s what your stepmother use to tell you every single time she hit you, bite you, broke your belongings or steal your food… especially the few candy that your stepparents could give to all of their beloved sons… including you, you always get the same amount of candy that the rest of their own children… or one of your absolutely favorite… chocolate.

You loved living with your stepfamily until that horrid day… the day that the first son of the feudal lord laid eyes on you when you were helping to carry a bag of rice to the barn to your little brother, Sorasuke ‘jejeje’ your little rascal boy.

He basically demanded to give your hand in marriage in the time that you would reach 18 years old to your scary stepparents, that’s in less than a year to avoid possible dangerous consequences or to wake up someday with the terrible news of missing their beloved second daughter one morning… that is you by the way.

They refused the first time… then, one day a gorgeous pure white horse and the arrogant son of the feudal lord arrived at your ex-house with a bag of gold to help convince your family to give your hand in marriage on your 18th birthday… ***Sigh***

They should have accepted, they just should have but… they loved you, right?!…

So, your stepparents refused a second time…

And the barn went up in flames that same night with all the food and things your poor family worked so hard to get… farmers are hard workers after all and you’re not an exception to that rule.

The third time that asshole arrived he offered the same bag of gold, 1 horse, 2 cows and 5 fat sacks of rice… your stepparents could ‘NOT’ refuse that time, they were to afraid and their children were to hungry to refuse that time… you included.

Besides, it was hard to protest after the accident of the barn for your stepparents and for yourself to be honest… you didn’t want to give them more problems and you were totally afraid of that terrible man… Ryusuke Aokigahara the first son of the feudal lord, the one with the reputation of being short tempered and selfish.

Your ex-barn knows that reputation is totally true and he earned it with the power of his indulgent father… some parents love their children too much it doesn’t matter their mistakes or defects… you know it since your own stepparents tried to protect you 2 times from him and sadly they failed but you don't blame them.

You accepted the arranged marriage and your stepparents accepted all the presents from that selfish man… they didn’t have other option… you didn’t have more options neither and the time was running out to you, your 18th birthday is coming in a few days.

You wanted to escape to be honest, you even made complicated and elaborate plans and all but you stopped every single time you remembered one little but important detail, the potential fatal consequences that could affect your adoptive family… if you ran away from the arranged marriage with the short tempered man.

Images of your dead family invaded your scared brain every time you tried to ideate a plan to escape the marriage… all the members of your beloved ex-family… dead.

All those once beautiful people are now only those putrid corpses lying in the dirty floor decomposing while being eaten by ravenous insects… and it will be your entire fault, yours and only YOURS.

1 week before your arranged marriage your stepfather woke you up in the middle of the night and demanded you to run away as far as possible… to escape the unique thing they couldn’t protect you from.

You cried in relieved agony and concern because how could you run away and leave them with such a terrible danger threatening them only to save yourself from a silly marriage, their lives are more important than your happiness or your own personal couple election.

You are not even interest in no one to get marriage at all, sure there is one person you think is a sweet brawny brownie but he’s a brainless idiot and he’s out of your liege to begin with… besides his looks he’s still an idiot.

You tried to refuse the escapade one time but your stepfather didn’t give you a chose in the matter, he only demanded you to put on your best yukata and gave you a bag full of food, a bottle full of water, a new comb, a new blanket, some medicine and 3 coins of pure gold from the horrible man who constantly demands your hand in marriage with threats and arrogance.

You didn’t refuse a second time… you could not… you didn’t want to…

So, you hug the bag and cried as a new born baby with a reddish face in the strong and protecting arm of your stepfather that moved you outside your home… no it is now your ex-home because after this you know perfectly fine that you will never be able to return here, since it would mean their dead and your own painful dead.

You walked clumsily at your stepfather side to get out the house, your eyes crying a waterfall and your mouth closed so as not to let a single gasp, cry or any sound come out of it since you didn’t want to wake up any one at home, all of they are sleeping peacefully unaware of your cowardly escape that puts their lives in danger… your hand holding tightly your stepfather hand… not he is your father, he’s risking his own life and his own family’s life for you and you alone.

Your father helps you to mount the fat black cow with small white spots that the feudal lord gifted your family as a marriage present and then with incredible agility he climbs on it, positioning himself behind you.

“Father why the cow? Isn’t the horse faster?” You asked confused to him.

“(Y/N) that white horse is too flamboyant to not notice it or heart it… we need to be discreet” Your father tells you while hugging you with his left arm and holding the rope in his right hand firmly, one single pull and the cow is walking slowly… without making any lowing noise at all.

That helps you understand your father’s idea, the horse would be neighing loudly now and the sound of their hooves when running is too loud and conspicuous… it doesn’t matter how good nature and calm the horse is, people would see you or hear you while escaping and that only can mean one single thing… your all dead.

“You’re right! Night-mare moon loves to whinny or bray and Sweet-Cream almost never does a mooing sound” You say, cleaning your tears with your hand.

“And that’s why we’re using the Milky Way jajajahah” Your father mentioned, his voice as soft as yours.

“OMG…! Toramaru (L/N)! Do you want me to have your last memory as a dorky father?!” You said while trying to hide your soft laughs… you love your stepfat… no! Father you love your father’s sense of humor and bad dad jokes.

“That’s my job as your father, (Y/N) my sweet and stubborn mule” Toramaru mentions and smiles to you even when you cannot see his face from behind.

Your dear father gives another pull to the cow’s rope and the cow flaps its black ears and begins to jog in silence.

“How the hell are you supposed to explain my disappearance?” You ask truly concerned in their well being.

“You will die!” Toramaru, your dear father mentions in the calmest and relaxed voice he can manage to speak up.

“What?” You ask scared. “You’re going to kill me? Your offspring, your own child…!” You added in a comical voice.

“No~ooo how can you said that to your father?” Toramaru express in a fake hurt tone. “My adorable mule daughter died and I’m suffering her lost” He laughs.

“Father, please tell me… I won’t be able to live with the mortification” You declared.

“Do you remember your friend Hanabi?” Toramaru, your father told you. “She is around your age, your high, almost your weight and your whole complexion in general” He added in a serious tone.

“Yes?” You ask in a confused tone, sure she is sick but she is getting better.

“She died yesterday and her family sold us her corpse to ***Sigh*** to replace you so that we can pretend that you died burned in an accident tonight” Toramaru says and you gasped like a fish out of water… did he kill her to save you? No, just NO!

“You didn’t kill her, did you?” You hugged your bag tight to your chest.

“She died and her last wish was to help you” Toramaru your father said calmly, why didn’t he deny it?

Neither of you two wanted to talk so no one did it the rest of the journey.

You traveled hide in the darkness of the cold night until your father patted the cow’s hip making her stop slowly and the cow started to grass around without a care in the world around her.

“Where are we?” You asked confused and unaware to see around you properly thanks to the dark of the moonless night.

“The monster district (Y/N)” Your father Toramaru, declared with a worried face.

“You’re kidding, don’t you?” You raised your eyebrows in suspicious. “Because I’m a human and they are monsters… no don’t look at me like that I’m not being racist” You added in a relaxed voice. “They will literally kill me at first sight to steal my soul for who knows what…” You say comically while pointing at your chest with both hands while puffing your cheeks as a little child.

“…P-please try to understand (Y/N-n)… Ryusuke that horrible man w-will never search you here-e…” Your father hide his crying eyes with his hands… he never cries in front of you.

“Father, please… I will survive ***Sigh*** I promise” You declared with determination.

“I know-w… you will (Y/N), you’re the smartest of my children and… and also the most stubborn of all of them… that’s why I call you mule” Your father says, his tearing eyes looking you with worry for your well being.

“Please don’t cry… I’ll be fine jejeje monsters are going to fear this stubborn mule named (Y/N)… they also will hate you for releasing me, the mule-beast here with them” You say in a comical tone in an attempt to help your father to feel better.

“Jajajahah… I will miss you (Y/N), my beautiful mule-princess” Your father said and hugged you tightly for the last time… probably this is the last time you see him.

“Please take care going back home father and you better hurry before the sun raises or the neighbors are going to see you riding a fat black cow” You say comically, tear falling from your hurt eyes again.

“I will” He says and finish the hug… your last hug with your dear father.

“Mother surely knows about this, right?” You declared with a curious teary face.

“She’s the one preparing the barbecue at home right now while we talk” Your father says… he’s talking about your friend corpse, isn’t he?!

“At least the fire will do all the work” You mention. “I hope the idiot of Ryusuke bites the bait or you could die-e” You said with worry.

“He will… the unique thing that could save you from his grip is dying or being kidnapped by someone else that isn’t he” Toramaru mentions to you, he climbs on the cow again and the sweet animal yawns before looking you with curiosity.

“S-see you… someday” You declared with a happy voice and your father looked at you with regrets.

“Sounds g-great… maybe sooner that w-we expect… jajajahah” He cried miserably. “I love you (Y/N), m-my sweet child-d” He added with his broken voice and a single pull of the cow’s rope help the fat animal to star jogging away of you… their going back home without you.

“Take care of everyone… and tell my sister Haru, I love you asshole” You cried in the middle of a forest, you are still hide under the cold and dark cloak of the moonless night around you.

Your father waves his left hand in the air and then… you cannot see him anymore, you won’t be able to see him again, no one of them again… you’re alone and afraid at the entrance to the forest that surrounds the monster district.

You need to find a place to sleep before the morning arrives or you’re dead.

…

You sigh loudly again and try to think in what should you do today… maybe going to fish something to ate later to the lake or trying to get more food… you love apples but it doesn’t matter after eating almost only apples for a week now, you want to eat something else if it’s possible to you.

“so, ya are the burglar that’s stealing Tori’s garden?” A male deep voice says behind you…

Ho no, ho no, ho no, no, no, no, no… please don’t be a scary monster behind me, not a scary monster please, please, please, please… you begged internally while turning your head to see behind you… to see nothing?

“I’m here pal…” The male voice sounded in front of you. “don’t ya’ know how to greet a new friend… turn around and shake my hand” The male voice sounded friendly… maybe a human?

You turned your body to the voice and gasped in surprise to see the smiley skeleton monster in front of you, his hand extended to shake your as soon as you accomplish his friendly demand… you’re not afraid of him, oh no, no and NOPE!

“I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton Sa(ns)murai… what’s your name, burglar?” San mentions to you in a jovial tone of his deep voice.

“SHIT” You shouted and started to run away of the scary monster… you need to go to your hide place before he gets you and kills you to steal your soul.

You only did decide to shit your underwear before taking a long shower in the lake.

That’s normal to you now and that’s it, no more explanation to do about it.

“what did just happen?” Sans asks confused. “I didn’t forget to brush my teeth today, did I?” He added and smiled to the running human girl that was getting away of him.

“this is why I hate doing promises, old lady” Sans mentions and his eye-lights vanished from his dark sockets. “now I need to catch that apple thief named Shit” Sans said in a comical voice and his left eye shined a brightly yellow-blue color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): So I'm a stray now, at least I have apples to ate. *Wolf's rain opening*  
> Sans: Not in my watch burglar. *Jojo's battle song*  
> (Y/N): But I like apples... :(  
> Sans: omae wa mou shindeiru. (You're already dead)  
> (Y/N): Nani? (What?)  
> *Shooting star meme song*


	2. Rotten apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans trys to capture you lazily... too lazily.  
> Your brain is having a crash about it.
> 
> Warnings.  
> Accident about seeing someone naked, slight racism.  
> You have been warned...  
> Please enjoy this chapter with your favorite beverage and some apples slices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivational phrase to help you think wisely.
> 
> You can never plan the future by the past.  
> —Edmund Burke
> 
> Take into account that great love and great achievements involve great risk.  
> —Dalai Lama

You ran away like a mad woman in the middle of a panic attack, maybe because yes in deep you’re having a panic attack about not being killed by the scary skeleton monster that did find you while enjoying your breakfast’ apple.

Why did these things always happen to you?

Did the wise karma hate you?

It is because you are an orphan and a wanderer one by the way?

It is because you are pretty? ***Cough***

Your sister always blames you for being pretty, that’s basically the reason that started this problem to be honest.

You arrived at your secret hiding place; a small but cozy cave near a sonorous stream and hidden by a nice tree with red leaves and white flowers… hideout sweet hideout to you.

It was the perfect place to hide since the river’s sound occulted your own daily sounds and the fragrant of the tree’s flowers hided your own smell.

You are not silly enough to not know the basics of monsters or the basics of hiding either, monsters have superior senses than humans does, they have better sight in the dark, a great smell sense and a superior way to feel things around them by the soul energy.

You hated to not being able to get more things to eat… today is your 18th birthday and you only had for breakfast 1 apple and some clovers… you want more than that at least today… it is suppose to be a special day for you or anyone in general.

Great just GREAT!

You are tired, hungry, scared and pissed… you are literally pee’ssed now.

You walked in a tired pace towards the clear river while taking your clothes out of you slowly while sighing tiredly, when you reached the bank of the stream you tossed your dirty clothes at the side and submerged your body to the fresh water to proceed to clean you up before anything else.

You smiled and grabbed your clothes to clean them a little bit with the clean running water of the river, your clothes in the water and your body outside the water, your knees are resting in the ground while your hands works hard to clean the fabric of any dirt ***Cough*** and pee.

You hummed your favorite song while cleaning the clothes and you lowered your front part to focus in cleaning your underwear with the water whiles your butt raised naked in the air… unaware of the astonished eye lights looking you with shock and stupor by behind as he is being blinded by the eclipse of your proud butt raised to the air in front of his huge eye lights.

You are ignorantly happy, humming a silly song and cleaning your clothes in the clean water of the river without a worry in the world when you heard a sound behind you, it sounded like if something fell comically loud behind you.

So in an alert state you moved your body and turn your head to see behind you, there is a person behind you lying in the floor and looking your naked body… his staring at you directly when you are totally naked… Oh no, you are NAKED!

“YOU, what are you doing…? Pervert” You cried and jump back to the water in front of you in a desperate attempt to protect your dignity and your modesty.

“sorry Shit, I didn’t mean to… to see you huh naked” Sans mentioned with a normal voice, he’s still sitting in the ground… his white eye lights vanished of his black sockets, his head tilted slightly to the side while staring at you directly.

“Then stop looking at my direction!” You shouted in shame and anger.

“I’m n-not look… I mean-n, I vanished my eye-lights so I can only sense your soul now” Sans mentions in a normal voice that is making your anger increase quickly.

“Can you turn your pervert eyes away to other side while I dress again at least please” You say in a demanding soft tone… he has a katana after all.

“can’t do kiddo… I need to take ya’ with Toriel” Sans mentions in a normal tone and he yawns…

He yawns while looking at your naked body…

Sure, maybe you are not the most beautiful flower in the garden but… that idiot called you kid and yawned while staring at your naked body… you’re not a kid anymore and you are pretty enough to spark a man’s interest… ‘Ha-ah’ he isn’t into humans or maybe he hates humans… great, peace restored.

Fine, that’s better since you aren’t ugly, not… you ARE pretty and he is and idiot for yawning while looking your gorgeous naked body.

“hurry up kiddo… my break is near” Sans mentions to you in a relaxed and boring tone and you in the most clear disgust stick your tongue out to him.

He laughs sonorously at your action and you hugged your wet and cold clothes to your body… he knows you did stick your tongue out so he is still staring at you… that pervert and the worse is that he is trying to hide it to you… numbskull.

“Pervert… at least accept your disgusting manners or close your eyes” You mention in a serious tone while putting your wet yukata on you again… Ha~aaa it feels cold.

“I tell ya’, I’m not kiddo… but your soul shined cutely there while doing a tantrum… and I remember my lil’ brother” Sans says in a joyful tone, his sockets are still a pair of black holes without lights on them staring direct to you.

“Ha-ja~aaa” You narrowed your eyes and biting your lower lip with resignation you finished to dress on again with your clean but wet and cold clothes… you are ready now, you need to escape again.

“stop it kiddo” Sans’ voice sounds joyful and playful and you can see his figure standing up of the ground, his right hand inside his shirt and his left gloved hand touching his katana slightly only to help you remember who is in control here.

Only then you take the time to watch him carefully to take as many details as you can from him… sure he is a skeleton, a monster skeleton from all kinds that you could probably find here in the monster district, that’s funny because people believed that monster skeleton were already extinct now after the cruel battle.

His bones are a pure white color and his eye lights are a gorgeous white color too, his bones looks round and bigger that humans does and also all those facial expression he is making with his face aren’t possible for a normal human skeleton.

His clothes are normal for a samurai a white kimono with his exterior black hakama and blue haori, a yellow hat made of straw and a pair of pink straw shoes… wait, wait, WAIT there brain, pink? Why pink? That color doesn’t even suit the rest of his outfit! Never mind (Y/N), you aren’t playing clothes designer here with him.

And obviously he has a katana… a normal sharp katana hold by a black rope to his hips, the exterior of the sheath it’s a nice blue color like the rest of his clothes and the handle it’s a pitch black color with a little blue pendant that end in the form of a white dragon skull.

Hmmm his high looks similar at your but you cannot decide because the distance that is separating between your bodies but maybe you two are the same high or he is shorter that you for few centimeters like 2 o 3 of them.

He doesn’t looks so intimidating now to you… funny you could even say that he looks amicable to you now with his huge smiling face and bright eye lights on you… wait he is staring at you intensely, maybe he noticed you staring at him…

Ho no, ho no, ho no, no, no, no, no, his male instinct are tacking his brain control to attack your vulnerable wet and cold body only for staring at him for a moment.

“ya’ ready Shit? …we need to hurry up” Sans mentions and he yawns again.

“Hmmm… I don’t want to go with you” You say in a soft tone while trying to not sound terrified.

“no more option kiddo, it’s me or t’ grumpy weed” Sans mentions to you.

“Hu…? Grumpy… weed? I just want to live here for some little time, I hadn’t hurt anyone and I won’t… I promise” You declare in a friendly tone.

“Hehehehehe kiddo, I’ll take ya’ with Toriel, ya’ can’t be in a safer place than with her” Sans adds while smiling hugely and scratching his left cheek softly with his gloved right hand.

“Says who? The spooky scary skeleton and his very sharp katana…!” You mention in a sarcastic tone. “Now I feel totally safe, thanks good gentleman” You add, walking slowly back to the ground and back to your few belongings in the cave.

“ya’ don’t need to have such a **shit** ty attitude kiddo” Sans mentions pleased.

“Did you just make a shit related pun?” You ask in stupor.

“Heh heh heh, ya’ get it huh, it’s good to know… at least ya’ have a funny bone in ya’… huh” Sans doesn’t get closer of you, he is just there waiting for you to reach the safe land and probably kill you to steal your soul.

“I don’t want any troubles!” You say, your wet body shaking by the cold and maybe your fear.

“neither do I Shit… ***Sigh*** but it’s my job and your stealing Toriel’s apples” Sans mentions in a neutral and tired voice.

“I didn’t know someone owned this forest… I was hungry, maybe I can pay you the apples so you can leave me go…” You talk until Sans’ deep voice silences you.

“Hehehehe humans… ya’ can’t live here, ya’ aren’t a monster kiddo” Sans says.

“I can survive on my own… I did it for a whole week” You mention in despair.

“eating Toriel’s apples… besides, any other monster that find ya’ here is gonna kill ya’… I’m just a lazybones who doesn’t want to hunt humans” Sans mentions.

“You make it sound like you’re not good at your job” You say with sarcasm since he, Sans was the unique monster that find your hideout and other monsters had tried to find it, ‘Ho~ooo boy’ they tried it.

“heh heh heh ya’ think so?” Sans narrowed his eyes… his sockets? Hey… he lied about not being able to close his eyes before… he is narrowing his eyes somehow now, his cheeks gained a blue color for a moment.

“Then… why doing the effort?” You lift your shoulders in a friendly signal. “I can give you a golden coin for the apples and hide again” You added while moving to your sweet cave in search of your belongings and your last escape route.

“nah, that means more work to me, kiddo…” Sans smile widen hugely. “…and all those apples ya' have eaten, their worth more than a single gold coin, Shit” Sans laughs.

“Wait, what?” You hugged your bag tightly. “Sure, they’re yummy but I can buy 2 or 3 sacks of apples with just 1 gold coin in the human market” You are the one narrowing your eyes now… he must be kidding you about the ridiculous high price.

“…humans… always are trying to use their own mentality for everything…” Sans smiled happily but you didn’t feel a sympathy feeling on him for you. “ya’ are in monster district now Shit, we use our own currency… gold, jewels and magic… gold is the lowest one by the way” Sans ended his phrase with a sonorous laugh.

“NO WAY… It is the most valuable one in human culture!” You shouted amused.

“… ***Sigh*** in human culture but Shit, it isn’t in monster district” Sans looked at you.

“I have 3 coins, is that enough?” You asked a little bit ashamed.

“… no, it isn’t kiddo!” Sans says in a normal not burlesque voice like before.

You hugged your bag with pain in your soul… your father had gave you 3 coins of gold and maybe he used 1 more to buy all your new things before releasing you in the forest… he even maybe used 1 more to pay for Hanabi’s body and get you an alibi to run away safely.

And now results… ***Sob*** they could have kept those 3 coins for themselves…

“hey hey~yyy, don’t ya’ cry about it… Toriel isn’t going to punish ya’ or anything alike” Sans cried in laughter in front of you.

“No… ***Sob*** you-u will only k-kill me t-to steal m-my soul” You say while crying.

“Shit, don’t make my job harder… Toriel is a good old lady, she would love to have your company and maybe ya’ can help her in the next apple harvest” Sans admitted in a soft tone… he didn’t try to get closer of you, he was just there waiting for you.

“Then… go and take your break” You say in a soft tone full with sarcasm and supplication but Sans didn’t move an itch away from his place.

You slipped your right hand slowly into your bag and firmly held the item you needed the most right now… it will be your escape card and salvation. You only need a distraction to attack first at the monster called Sans, that is standing in front of you.

“maybe… ya’re right” Sans says to you with a wide smile.

“…what?! …I am?” You asked in confused shock, your hand still holding the object.

“sure, do ya’ wanna come with me to Grillby’s?” Sans asks, his right eye winks to you somehow.

“Do I have other option?” You asked with clear sarcasm while cleaning your tears with your left sleeve.

“sure ya’ do Shit… ya’ can stay here and wait for my lil’bro to capture ya’… Papyrus, he’s a human hunter fanatic and all” Sans mentions, a little smile decorating his face. “…he won’t hurt a fly but don’t tell him I said that” He added.

You could not talk immediately after such a silly declaration of his part.

What were you suppose to say or answer to that argument…

‘Sure thanks, I will be waiting for your younger brother HERE to kill me and devour my SOUL’…

Sure… just a sarcastic sure~eeee.

He must be laying to you, that’s the unique reasonable answer here… Sans, he’s a monster after all and you are a human, you only mean to him an innocent soul waiting patiently to be harvested and eaten to his eye… as a mature and juicy apple in a three.

Well, this apple will hit his empty numbskull head while falling before being eaten for him or anyone else who dares to treat you… you’re family is not here to protect you and this time you can fight with fangs and claws without the fear of prejudicing your family… this time you can fight.

“…so, what do ya’ choose Shit?” Sans smile crooked to one side and his left hand again touched his katana.

“I want to…” You started to speak with a soft and sweet tone. Your right hand is holding the solid object firmly while your eyes are trying to calculate the right direction and strong to be used to hit his liar head. “I want to LIVE” You add in a passionate scream in the end and your right hand finally comes out of the bag, lifting an object in it firmly… in a quick motion you launch it to him quickly.

Sans’ smile wide hugely, his face gaining a dark black color and his eye lights disappear from his sockets… he looks intimidating.

He’s ready to attack back, to defend himself just like you did just a second ago.

You gulped your fear and launched the rest of your arsenal to him.

You didn’t see it to say more like feel it but in an almost invisible motion his left hand moved a ridiculous fast motion from his katana to the air in front of him to stop all the red flying apples that you threw to him…

And the apples… the apples are lying in the ground intact…

Except for the last apple that has hit his head squarely and that has been crushed when it hits his face and falls in a sweet bath of juice and mush from his face to his chest.

Oops that was a rotten apple… how unfortunate for him and how fortunate for you.

You turn your body in u ready to run away from the now sweet apple covered skeleton when a blue bone of half of your size appears from nothing itself in front of you and between your speed and the few seconds you had to reaction you didn’t stop in time… shocking with the blue bone that grew up from the ground itself as a proud dandelion in spring.

It felt weird… you were capable of went through that blue bone in front of you as if the bone didn’t exist or were imaginary but you felt a soft blow while doing it… as if a small shock of electricity went through your whole body.

Your body stopped after that, you were scared and you moved your hands from your sides to in front of your chest… it felt weird… it didn’t hurt at all but it was unusual to you.

Was it magic? It looked like magic!

Is magic supposed to feel like that?

Your frozen brain is invading you with a million of questions in the same time. You didn’t release in time to escape how Sans that never lose his composure is standing behind you with a dark face expression, apple juice still falling from his smiling face.

“ya’ shouldn’t have done that” Sans deep voice sounded behind you, waking you up from your day dreaming state your head turned to see him.

A net falls rapidly from above to the ground and falls a few inches near you… was that net thing supposed to catch you? It failed miserably in your opinion!

“Really, Sans?...” You inhaled deeply and prepared your voice to scream. “How have you survived until NOW?” You shouted in shock, fear replaced for stupidity to know… how the hell had this person monster or not survive until now.

“Shit, do you mind getting under the net?” Sans smiled. “please” He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kimono - white - inner clothes as a t-shirt  
> Hakama - Black - Pants  
> Haori - Blue - Jacket
> 
> Sans: do you mind?  
> (Y/N): NO.  
> Sans: well, I did my best to capture ya'.  
> (Y/N): No, you didn't.  
> Sans: of curse i did... see ya' after my break Shit. *Trips over nothing*  
> (Y/N): HOW? How have you survived so far? *Internal screaming*  
> Sans: ... huh, magic?
> 
> Far, far away...  
> Papyrus: Ho no, my brother has dirtied his clean clothes, my housewife instincts tell me so... I, the great Papyrus needs more detergent.  
> *Batman fighting sound*


	3. Fish soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans steal the burglar named Shit, I mean (Y/N).  
> (Y/N) is captured by Sans with kindness somehow... it doesn't matter how impossible it sound like.
> 
> Warnings.  
> None... fluffy chapter, except for the fish.  
> You have been warned...  
> Hmmm... Unless you don't like to eat fish soup.  
> Please enjoy this chapter with your favorite beverage and some snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivational phrase to help you think wisely.
> 
> Lost time is never found again.  
> —Benjamin Franklin
> 
> He that respects himself is safe from others.  
> —Henry Wadsworth Longfellow
> 
> Me: Really? Because a part of my high school was hell and I respect myself >:(

You looked at Sans with confusion and Sans was staring at you with supplication.

You looked at Sans… Sans looked at you… a flying crow singing in the air.

You looked at Sans… the net is still on the floor… Sans looked at you…

Your eyes moved between the inert net and the smiling skeleton in front of you full with mortification and irritation all together.

How has Sans survived so far?

Why and how could you be afraid of him in the beginning? … Hmmm, the sharp katana surely helped him!

The stupor of the moment passed and later that sooner you face-palmed your anger in between your narrowed face and your fast right hand.

“it’s my break… so, are you getting under the net?” Sans’ voice sounded totally lazy and even happy about your reaction, since you did not run away from him.

“…No-oh…?!” You mention in a soft hesitant voice, he won't obligate you, will he?

“ok… then I see ya’ later Shit…” Sans gives only 2 steps away of you when the smiling skeleton falls in front of you clumsily. He stumbled on nothing… nothing.

“Sans… are you okay?” You asked in a soft tone your bag still hugged in your chest with your left arm.

“I am fine, kiddo… just some annoying apple juice on my eye sockets, I guess” Sans mentions, his body still in the floor in a sitting position and his head moves to the sides repeatedly in a wet dog style while shaking to get as dry as possible to him, Sans is attempting to wipe the mush away from his face… like that?

Doesn’t he have a tissue or something else to wipe his face with?

You sigh in resignation but your mind was firm about helping the clumsy skeleton, you knelt by his side delicately to not scare him with your movement, leaving your backpack aside… and delicately you began to wipe his face with the clean sleeve of your kimono. This simple action gave you a sweet-sour feeling in the pit of the stomach, because…

How is Sorasuke, your little rascal boy doing now… without you?

“Sorry I don’t have anything else to clean you, but my clothes are clean… you saw me cleaning them in the river” You finished wiping his face clean up and grabbed your bag again.

“… huh, thanks kiddo… ya’ didn't have to” Sans’ smile shrunk while his white eye lights increased in side for a long minute while staring at your own eyes directly… it felt weird like if Sans were trying to see your soul through your ashamed eyes.

“How have you survived so far?” You ask with a curious voice because yes, you are curious about it, especially since monster skeletons were supposed to be extinct.

“… huh, magic?” Sans’ smile increased his usual form and his white eyes recuperated his normal size too.

“Do you need medicine or food?” You ask, your hand trying to find something in your bag. “I have something called… motion sickness medicine I guess” You added.

“nah, I’m fine kiddo… **apple** ’ying juice to my eye sockets was a great escape idea” Sans mentions, he is sitting in front of you in a relaxed form.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you… I was just trying to distract you” You say your closed right hand extended to Sans, you opened your hand near to his chest, there in your hand are 3 shiny coins of gold in an offer of peace… waiting to be taken for him.

“huh… Shit, ya’ were trying to distract me to gift me your gold?” Sans asks you confused, his hands didn’t move to take your money.

“You said that I can’t pay for the apples with this so… can I pay your silence at least?” You ask with your sight on the gold in your hand… not wanting to see his face yet.

“my silen… what? …Heh heh heh ya’ kidding me, don’t ya’…” Sans laughs sound loudly.

“I need to live here some time, please?” You ask firmly. “I won’t hurt a monster willingly… I promise” You say, your voice sounds pleading with a feeling of commitment in it.

“I can’t do it kiddo, without a permission your camping excursion won’t last much longer here… no, when the harvest season is about to begins” Sans mentions in a humorless tone.

“But I can’t go back… I need to live here… I want to live” You say, your feverous voice sounded full of life after starting to cry.

You didn’t put attention to Sans or anything in general because he is right… you can survive in the forest during the fall season but how the hell are you suppose to survive the winter season? That is going to arrive in only 2 months from now on.

You hid your face with your left sleeve while your shaking right hand is still extended in the air in front of Sans to help him take your money but he didn’t take it and you’re scared and angry with yourself for showing weakness to a monster.

Something falls over your head and shoulders softly and you blinked in confusion… removing your sleeve from your reddish face, your eyes blinked big as plates. Sans used the net to capture you while crying with your empty hand extended to him… your mouth crooked in an ugly semi-smile and your eyes narrowed after contemplating your stupidity, you lowered your guard and Sans captured you…

That traitorous bastard… That hypocrite berk.

“WHAT? WHY?” You asked in confused anger, you opened your heart to this monster just for a minute and that was enough to be fooled and captured.

“ya’ need to hide until ya’ get a permission, don’t ya’…?” Sans’ voice sounds relaxed and happy.

You stand up easily… the net was over you sure but it was small for you size somehow… it was from over your head to almost your feet… emphasis on almost because it was like 5 inches shorter than you.

“Seriously…?” You ask more confused than ever. “What kind of samurai are you?” You add in a hilarious tone when 1 single motion of your right hand helped you to take off the net from your body.

“the unique and only sa(ns)murai who doesn’t work during his precious break” Sans mentions and smiles to you.

“You would be a thief if someone pays you at all to do nothing” You declare.

“hey… doing nothing is a ton of work… a skele **ton** of work” Sans winks at you and your brain is officially out of service.

“Why am I even talking to you?” You asked yourself out loud. “I should be getting food and improving my refuge” You add, you finally snap out your fear and you moved away from the skeleton, ignoring all his words to you.

The skeleton didn’t move away, he only yawned and got comfortable in the grassy ground near the fresh shadow of the tree that hide your cave… please, emphasis on YOUR tree.

You ignored the annoying monster the best you could… you finished to clean your blanket, you picked up all your apples, previously thrown at the now sleepy skeleton… weird because they all looked good but when you touched them, they opened in half, a perfect and clean cut that was almost invisible to the eye.

You also collected fresh water from the river to drink at night, you changed the death leaf for fresher ones to use as a mattress… making sure to left the old ones under an old tree, so no one can noticed the difference of a big amount of death leafs under a small tree… It also helps by composting the old tree that surely needs it.

Last but not less, you put your clean and dry blanket on the still sleeping skeleton that lies down at the entrance of your cave.

“Hey Sans, do you want some fresh water?” You ask and the skeleton snorts sonorously. So, you ignored him and you left by his side a bottle made of reed that you use all the time to carry drinking water.

You smiled content and moved back to the river… the last thing that you need is something else to eat today, if you’re lucky enough maybe today you can catch a huge and fat fish for dinner.

You used the small net of Sans ***Cough*** now it is yours ***Cough*** and you prepared a trap for the fish… the net is on one side and you are in another ready to scare the fish direct to the net, today you will eat more than just apples… Hmmm you need to use the cut apples soon; well you will eat fish with apples to dinner tonight.

You smiled pleased with yourself… you got 4 fish and 1 is a fat fish but a really fat fish that is watering your mount. You lit the fire in a safe zone without leafs or plants around… just ground and rocks to make sure you don’t have an accident.

You used an old and small saucepan to put water to boil with the cut apples and some plants like peppermint and olive leaves. The smell was good and you used your little knife to clean the fish in the river… knife enters, guts come out.

Your knife is little but sharp and functional, you did think in use Sans’ katana but you desisted after noticing that his katana is NOT existent and won’t cut the fish.

Maybe the handle has a trick or something because when you tried to take the katana out the sheath, the handle moved but it didn’t have anything attached to it.

In the end you put the clean fish on the saucepan with the rest and waited for the food to be ready… you didn’t move a millimeter not when someone placed your blanket over you and not even when Sans sat next to you but with enough distance to not touch you in any place.

“smells good kiddo… ya’ wanna share with me?” Sans asked and then he yawned.

“Is your break already over?” You ask neutrally. “Or are you so lazy that you forgot to eat today” You added with a soft laugh.

“both actually” Sans admitted. “Shit, why didn’t you escape during my break, huh?” Sans mentions curious with his deep tone of voice.

“There’s no difference if I run away or not… you will catch me and I am hungry” You say your eyes on the boiling food… it’s almost ready. “Besides, if you really wanted to capture me I would has already lost both legs now… your katana can be sharp and you are the unique monster that has found my hideout” You finished your speech and moved to take a huge red leaf and put food on it, you offered it to Sans and the skeleton didn’t hesitate a moment to start eating your food.

“Or maybe I am just too lazy to care about escaping from you… Jejeje” You smiled cutely before starting to eat your own food on your red leaf.

“I can understand the sentiment kiddo” Sans says while serving more food on his leaf. “Ya’ could have killed me during my nap but ya’ didn't” He started to eat again… hmmm your food is being devoured by a hungry skeleton monster.

“Hey you’re the only monster that didn’t try to hurt me… until now” You are eating calmly, your eyes on your warm food in all moment so, you couldn’t see when Sans’ face darkener with your words, about not hurting you.

“or maybe you’re too lazy to fight someone… heh heh heh like me” Sans added.

“I am lazy not stupid… besides I need to compensate Toriel for all the apples and… and I didn’t want to be alone in my birthday I guess” You say neutral and keep eating the delicious fish.

“today is your b-day?” Sans asks you while using the spoon to eat the broth.

Hmmm… he clearly liked your food because he hadn’t stop to eat it since he started and he ate more that you at this rate… but it is fine since his company makes you feel safe out the blue.

“Yes… happy day to me, right? Yujo~oooh and all that” You add in a sarcasm voice.

“ya’re an excellent kitchener for a burglar ya’ know” Sans tells you and your cheeks gained a pink color.

“You don’t need flattery man… you can finish to ate my food, silly” You say smiling.

“thanks I’m starving” Sans mentions with a huge smile while drinking the broth.

“You need to put some met on that bones” You say while offering your remained fish to him, your face smiling while remembering your dear father.

Sans gave a stifled laugh as he released the broth in the air in front of him like a fountain after getting your pun and he laughed loudly when he regained the air… that you do not understand well because since he is a skeleton and although you have not seen him under his clothes… ***Cough*** yet… It is obvious that Sans does not have lungs but well he isn’t a human skeleton, he is a skeleton monster who's also the one devouring your food now.

“ya’ like puns huh!” Sans asks with the smallest smile until now.

“I learned from my father… I must keep his legacy alive” You say and moved your blanket to cover you properly… the night is close and your starting to feel cold.

“such a lucky man… my lil’ bro loves my puns but he denies it all the time” Sans takeout his yellow straw hat and moved his left hand near the fire.

“Are you cold?” You ask confused because yes… his bones can feel cold?

“nah, weather doesn’t bother me that much, benefit of being a skeleton” Sans say and he returned his hand to the inside of his white kimono.

You two stayed like that for a moment in a calm silence… the sun now hiding on the horizon and the sky changing its colorful sunset colors for a dark blue to pitch black color.

“You won’t let me live here, will you?” You ask broking the silence.

“…no, neither will Toriel, sorry kiddo” Sans lifted his head up to see the night sky.

“Don’t take me back to the human cities around please… I would prefer dying” You mention with a soft voice because if you’re back… your family will be dead.

“nah, much work in my opinion… let’s better keep ya’ with Toriel, is closer and easier to me” Sans changed his pose from sitting to lying in a sudden movement to be able to direct his gaze to the starry sky more easily.

Your huge eyes looked at Sans with curiosity and confusion because of his senseless actions… he’s a monster but he’s not trying to capture you or hurt you like the other monsters did try before him. He’s a monster but he isn’t trying to steal your soul yet… until now he only ‘stole’ your gold and food after you offering it to him… in both cases.

He’s a monster but he isn’t being impolite, rude, bad or violent to you… he hasn’t even showed you his katana until now and you’re curious about it.

He doesn't make any sense to you… Sans doesn't make sense at all to you.

“ya’ ready?” Sans says and he stand up patting his back to remove the dirt from his clothes.

“Do I have other option?” You repeat comically your previous comment.

“no this time kiddo… after tasting your delicious food, now ya’re on a long ride with me” Sans says and smiles to you… wait, wait and hold your horses… your food, he called that simple fish dish delicious food?

Sure, it was okay in your opinion but why kind of food must a person consume to call that food delicious? With such a passion!

“Would you give me back the gold?” You ask remembering that he took it before.

“Shit, ya’ paid my services and it’s mine now” Sans admitted smiling widely.

“What? Do you mean your silence? Because it does not count if you hand me over to the authorities” You mention with a childish voice to emphasize the irony.

“I won’t… Toriel isn’t the queen anymore so, she is a civilian so to speak” Sans mentions and you gasped hit by the surprise.

“Toriel…? The queen, she’s the monster queen… even I know that” You say in a shocked voice. “You’re handing me over to the queen” You made a dramatic voice.

“the ex-queen… she’s a nice person and will take care of ya’…” Sans said calmly.

“You’re lying to me” You hissed. “I believed you were different… from the others” You say taking your warm blanket out of your angry body and throwing it to him.

“can’t do what I can’t do, kiddo” Sans says serious. “only she can get ya’ the permission to live in monster district… ya’ being a human and all that stuff, remember?” He adds while pointing you with his right hand.

“Toriel can give me a permission to live here?” You ask curious, stepping near of Sans your eye on his white eye lights to make sure he doesn’t lie to you.

“sure, as long as she said ya’ aren’t a threat… please, stop staring at me like that” Sans didn’t move but his white eyes disappeared to left you staring a pair of black eye sockets back.

Good… that’s great you can live here without the risk of being killed any moment for a mysterious monsters to steal your soul. Maybe you can get a job and make a living here… if gold is the lowest currency here, then you will make sure that your stepfamily become rich with your hard work.

“Okay I’ll go with you… you have captured this human soul fair and cleanly” You say while getting only the necessary thing inside your bag before going away.

“…huh, thanks…” Sans says in a shy tone while staring at you getting ready.

Smiling tenderly you stood near Sans and you mention in a happy tone. “What are we waiting for?” You were excited to sleep on a bed. Leaves are good bud… a real bed, a soft, safe and warm BED for you alone.

Sans smiles pleased with your actions and moved closer to you, for the first time since you met him without food related, he got closer to you in a relaxed pace.

“ok… let’s go with Toriel now then” Sans say and he extended his left hand to you to take it… you doubtful or not, did take it with a small scared smile on your face.

Sans got closer to you in an instant and hugged your waist firmly before winked at you lazily and mentioned in a low and deep voice.

“but first ya’ need to meet someone else, don’t ya’ worry I know a shortcut” Sans says and you felt a cold shiver extend through your entire body accompanied by an emptiness in the stomach like the feeling you have when you fall in a dream.

“WHAT?” You ask confused but that’s the last sound you made before disappearing.

In the forest only the sound of the singing crickets are heard now with the soft blow of the breeze, the step of the night animals in the forest and the twinkling stars illuminates the sky, the peace and calm reign in the cold night forest.

A lonely flower dances with the soft night breeze its yellow petals moving softly and almost consciously, the flower is near your now lonely cave's entrance.

The inflorescence of yellow petals and a disk made up of many little white flowers formed a happy face in its center and smiled cutely… a loud laugher filled the now silenced forest.

“Hmm...That's a wonderful idea!” The voice of an unknown person mentioned in a happy and maddening tone.

“Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide” The unknown voice mentions in a happy tone. “This is SO much more interesting” The voice mentions and the flower of yellow petals smile changed from cute to scary in a few seconds.

The flower somehow moved and disappeared from the grassy ground and the crickets did not dare to sing again until a few relaxed minutes of silence passed away from after the interruption of the flower with the cute and smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Do you like the food?  
> Sans trying to not pull out the marriage ring: yep. :D  
> (Y/N): Good, you can eat all you want please.  
> Sans: thanks... *humming Wedding March*  
> (Y/N): Did you say something?  
> Sans: yes I do.  
> (Y/N): You do... what? *suspicious face*  
> Sans: finish all the food. *sorbs the broth*
> 
> Later... a flower trying to find non-existent leftovers.  
> Flowey: Dammit, MY FOOD! MY FRIEND! I will kill you smiling trash bag. >:(
> 
> Bridal Choir (Wedding March) - Richard Wagner.
> 
> I hope this chapter don't feel rushed to you.  
> Because I know that my beloved readers want to read more persecutions but...  
> This (Y/N) have already a lot of bad encounter with other monsters apart from the good Sa(ns)murai... a lot of much more persecutions will occur.
> 
> You will know about them in the next special POV chapter...  
> Yeah, my legacy continues because POV's chapthers will always appear in my works here... Mwah hah hah. >:3


	4. The forest beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' POV from chapter 1 to 3.
> 
> Warnings.  
> None.  
> Please enjoy this chapter with your favorite beverage and snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivational phrase to help you think wisely.
> 
> Men and nations behave wisely once they have exhausted all the other alternatives.  
> \- Abba Eban.
> 
> Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness.  
> \- Ancient chinese proverb.

**(Sans - Point of View)**

Sans learned to love back his job after the kiddo, Frisk restored the peace between humans and monsters after years of exile and humiliation for his kind from evil and vile humans. Asgore work hard alongside with Toriel and Frisk to restore an equitable treatment between species from the basic rights to a stable economy.

Good thing that humans love gold, jewels and magic because it is making the transition easier for monster and the few humans besides Frisk that are trying to help monsters to reconcile with human society.

It is hard but at least now monsters have a future… a bright future ahead of them.

Sans spent most of his great days lazing around in his part of monster district to take care of, it is preciously peaceful all the time when there are not humans to look out during transactions or the cultural insert travels that Frisk insists on making every month to help humankind to be able to understand monsterkind.

Sans yawned relaxed in his workstation, it was midday already and the sun was high and shiny in the blue sky full with white small clouds floating slowly in it.

“Did you heard about the Green Forest’ beast?” A female pink bunny gossiped out.

Her entire fur is straight, short and it’s a dark pink color except for a small dot on her chest in the shape of a pure white up side heart on it. Her big and expressive eyes are a precious pitch black color with a little yellow behind them and a huge white dot over them is the reflection of the light on them. Her clothes are a bright yellow color with small light pink colored flowers on the fabric and her pink umbrella is covering her furry body from the hot midday sunlight. Her shoes are a pretty simple black pair of leather shoes… the pair is shiny and lustrous.

“Yes I did hear it the other night… it was frightening, his bloodlust cry is horrible” A male white mouse said dramatically while waving his left arm.

His fur is a pure white color, a nice and clean white color one by the way. His small eyes are a bright red color that stands out a lot with his white colored fur and his eyes looks huge because of his ridiculous big white glasses on them. His ears looks small comparing to his glasses on them and his pink nose is moving cutely while talking about his terrifying story. His clothes are a nice white kimono with small black circles on the lower part of the fabric and he is using a pair of brown shoes with his outfit. He also is using a somewhat new black cane with a head in the shape of a triangular piece of white cheese with some holes in it.

“Wait, what the hell were you doing in Green Forest at night?” The pink bunny lady says with concerned worry for her old friend.

“Collecting apples for my grandchildren for the harvest festival obviously” The white mouse mentions and raised his shoulders in acclamation.

“What? Are you nuts or something… the royal guard told us to wait until they say otherwise to start our own harvest for the festival, Muso” The lady bunny mentions in a scolding tone to his friend, her long pink bunny hears bouncing.

“I’m sorry Lepusa… I just wanted to gift the apples to my grandchildren after receiving the nice cane they had gifted me this year” The white mouse, Muso said ashamed with his sloppy actions.

“To say 'sorry' won't revive you fool… you better die of old age or I will use your dust as the base of my next carrot cake” The pink bunny, Lepusa mentioned with a huge smile on her happy face.

“Thanks my friend… Jijihi I hope that my dust taste good since your cakes are delicious” The white mouse, Muso gained a bright red color in his cheeks.

“But please pardon me for asking you Muso… How is the beast of the Green Forest like?” The pink bunny, Lepusa asked full with curiosity on her huge black eyes.

“Terrible… that creature is worse than a human… I didn’t see it clearly because it was dark and my glasses fell but its horrendous cries and horrible form” Muso said with his small mouse ears trembling with fear.

“Did the creature attack you, then?” Lepusa asked intrigued about the topic.

“Heaven’s sake no! I ran away as fast as my old legs allowed me to… but I launched to the creature my stronger attack, so that horrible beast wouldn't follow me at home” Muso mentioned and smiled proudly to himself and his bunny friend.

“Ho my goodness, that’s incredibly brave of you Muso, I am impressed… I assume that you hit the beast, didn't you?” Lepusa asked her young and huge eyes full with admiration and excitement.

“You assume good my young friend! I hit the beast straight with all my force in the center… I hadn't used my magic like that since the human war” Muse said full with pride.

“Good riddance! I’m so impressed of you” Lepusa say in a excited voice her bunny ears extended high for all her excitement.

The pink lady bunny and the old white mouse started to walk away from Sans’ workstation and the smiling skeleton raised a bone eyebrow to the new information… a not human beast, that’s not even possible, maybe someone wanted to play a pitfall before the festival but who would do it. It couldn’t be a monster not even Sans would do such a terrible thing, without being intervened and scolded by his little brother… again.

It needed to be a human then, but what a kind of crazy human would live willingly in the Green Forest with all the dangers around it, because even with the peace treaty between humans and monsters any human without a permission in the entrance of the area of the Green Forest can and will be put under monster detention for security reasons obviously.

Sans yawned again and get a comfortable position on his desk to have a nap.

“SANS, BROTHER… WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING AT YOUR WORK, AGAIN?” Papyrus’ voice sounded high and loud but Sans didn’t move a bit, he was too comfortable now.

“hey, Pap’s… do ya’ need something from me?” Sans asks in a normal no-sleepy voice.

“HOW CURIOUS THAT YOU ASK ME SUCH A NICE QUESTION DEAR BROTHER, BECAUSE YES INDEED, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEEDS TO GO IN PATROL TO THE GREEN FOREST AREA… because Undyne is busy on her date with Alphys… AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DEFEAT THE TERRIBLE BEAST THAT IS SCARING OUR INNOCENT PEOPLE AND THEN, I WILL FINALLY GAIN THE LOVE AND RECOGNITION OF ALL MY DEAR FANS” Papyrus mentioned in a happy voice.

Sans smile increased while his white eye lights shrunk in a sudden instant.

“ya’ can’t do that Bro’… Toriel gave me that mission already and I am recompiling information about it” Sans lied about it to save the life of his innocent brother.

“YOU ARE SLEEPING ON YOUR DESK… HOW CAN YOU CALL THAT RECOMPILING INFORMATION, DEAR BROTHER, NYEH?” Papyrus asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

“it is… I got a clue already about the beast like 15 minutes ago from Muso and Lepusa” Sans used the names of the gossiping monsters.

“SO, YOU WILL FOLLOW THAT CLUE, I PRESUME?!” Papyrus narrowed his black eyes to his brother.

“I am doing it right now Pap’s” Sans mentions with a huge smile on his face.

“I DO NOT SEE HOW DEAR BROTHER” Papyrus narrowed his eyes even more.

“I’m waiting for more information here Pap’s” Sans mentions comically while winking at his younger brother.

“SANS, I AS YOUR BROTHER LOVE YOU DEEPLY… BUT YOU ARE A LAZY BONES… PLEASE MOVE YOUR LAZY COCCYX NOW OUT OF THAT INOCENT CHAIR OR I WILL THROW YOU DIRECT TO THE GREEN FOREST MYSELFT” Papyrus mentions while stepping the ground angrily with his right foot.

“ok Pap’s” Sans mentions happily his smile widening slowly.

“BROTHER, I MEAN IT NOW” Papyrus says in a clear scolding tone.

“ok” Sans moves his body a little bit and close his eye sockets.

“I MEAN IT THAT YOU MOVE YOUR BODY TO THE FOREST, SANS” Papyrus says.

“ok” Sans repeats happily, he didn't move an inch.

“TODAY” Papyrus mentions in frustration.

“…ok…” Sans says again in a comical tone.

“NOW SANS” Papyrus mentions with his crossed arms in front of his chest still.

“…ok I’m **leaf** ing to the forest now” Sans mentions happily.

“GOOD…” Papyrus mentions his eyes narrowed.

“I be- **leaf** this is a good moment to **leaf** away” Sans mentions while standing up.

“DO NOT YOU THINK THAT I CANNOT SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING THERE” Papyrus said, his eyes narrowed and his face full with irritation.

“what are you talking about Pap’s…? ya’ won’t **leaf** me go” Sans asks no-innocently at all.

“YOU HAD USED THAT PUN ALREADY… JUST, BE GONE” Papyrus said and walked away of his brother.

Sans smiled but he didn’t move from his desk that had the perfect balance between warm and calm right now, to not enjoy it a little longer today would be a crime… he can go and search the ‘beast’ thing later after a short nap during his break time.

…

Sans wandered around Greenleaf, his part of the city and his favorites places of Green Forest since maybe he could be lucky enough to find the responsible prankster of the Beast thing and stop the issue before becoming bigger because if Undyne intervenes about it, the innocents apple trees for the festival are in danger.

Sans investigated the matter with care and detail in the forest and after talking with Toriel, the queen mentioned that maybe the responsible one would be a human since she could feel a strong soul energy around the surroundings of her personal garden but she couldn't find exactly where it was located because the energy is unusually scattered most of the time.

“so, a human?” Sans asked not impressed at all since his intuition was correct.

“Most likely my friend, I assume that maybe a child got lost in the woods after being abandoned there… it wouldn’t be the first time” Toriel mentioned with her beautiful and delicate female voice.

Sans was sitting outside the garden’s window of Toriel house, talking with her in calm… and Sans, he could only see picks of her shadow throw her closed paper door. Her form is tall, taller than him and it looks similar to Asgore, gorgeous and royal as any other member of the royal family.

“why a kid?” Sans smiled disgusted. “it could be a dangerous adult send to intervene with peace or kill you to generate another war” He added moving the green leaf on between his closed teeth somehow.

“My friend, there is no proof of such a terrible thing yet… kid or not that human has not hurt a monster here yet and so we won’t hurt it either until proven otherwise” The female voice mentioned firm and hopeful.

“ok… you’re the boss, old lady” Sans mentions and he stand up. “where should I search that not dangerous human, then?” He added with sarcasm.

“Hmmm… that’s indeed a good question my dear friend” Toriel’s female voice sounded confused in the other side of the closed door.

“most people heard the beast at night… but humans aren’t nocturnal if I recall correctly” Sans moved the leaf between his closed teeth from one side of his still closed mouth to the other side… somehow.

“Actually my young friend, Frisk told me than maybe Flowey has something to do about it” The female voice sounded concerned.

“isn't the grumpy weed grounded or something?” Sans asks irritated for hearing that name.

“Heaven’s sake! No, he is not denied leaving home at any moment he needs to” The voice sounded shocked while a clearing the point.

“wow, that’s hard to be- **leaf** ” Sans mentions in a joyful tone.

“Hahaja… good one! But actually that could be the answer we are searching for” The female voice sounded happier and the tall shadow got closer of the closed door.

“puns?! I like your plan already” Sans’ voice sounded playful and jovial too.

“No my friend Hahaja, I mean the leaves… do you see from here the tree in the entrance of my home?” The female voice mentions. “The big one with red leaves, a dark wood and the white flowers” Toriel’s soft voice added.

“sure I do, it looked death some years ago… with all the red leaves on the floor and the spooky death tree image, perfect for halloween” Sans says and snorts.

“Precisely that one! It was having a bad moment before Frisk arrived here 5 years ago indeed… But that’s the point my friend” The female voice mentions with delightment. “It is a special kind of tree, an old legend mentions that those trees represented the link of harmony between humans and monsters” She adds until Sans’ shocked voice interrupted her suddenly.

“what? …but those trees are all around green forest and they has always look fine to me… despite how humanity tread us years ago” Sans adds, his voice confused.

“They are magical my young friend, those trees can feed from emotions and soul energy around them… that’s why my tree was so… Hmmm well, so dead years ago, the poor thing was feeding in my depression and sadness and dying because of it” The female voice mentions ashamed in a soft tone.

“not your fault Tori’… a bad time” Sans tried to cheer up his dear friend.

“Thanks for that, regardless… those trees are a portrait of people around them, the ones in the forest are fine because they feed from nature and animals… that’s why they look normal, as any other normal tree looks alike” The female voice said.

“ya’ mean the color? …because those are almost only green” Sans asks curious.

“Yes, somehow my friend, those trees can only gain their true color and bloom when a big source of magic is around them, human or monster it doesn’t matter, we share and ability to help them to grow up faster and bigger with our emotions” Toriel’s voice sounded happy through the closed door.

“so, that’s why your tree is so pretty now?! because ya’ are happy” Sans mentions.

“More like because my soul is happily pouring a lot of energy, yummy and healthy positive energy” Toriel says in a happy tone.

“…fascinating” Sans says in faked surprise. “but that’s not a big surprise, everyone is happy when ya’ are happy” He added to help his friend to feel better.

“Flattery I see… but what I am trying to tell you my friend is that the human is using a soul-mirror tree to hide and we can use that in our favor since that tree will show you a reflection of the human soul… just like my own tree in the entrance” Toriel mentions in a firm tone.

“so… bad human leaves in the floor and good human leaves in the tree” Sans asks.

“It’s a bit more complicated than just that my friend… but if the tree has a deep red color in the leaves or flowers… or heavens maybe even fruit then I can guarantee you than that human won’t be a threat to us at all” Toriel mentions.

“I will search those trees then, if I am lucky enough the human will be an easy-going person like me” Sans says in resignation about his job.

“That is indeed the right attitude my friend, please take care of the human until I can properly introduce myself… not being able to go outside my house as I please is terrible but needed” Toriel says and her shadow get closer of the closer door.

“…well, I did a good job with Frisk, didn’t I…?” Sans admitted ashamed.

“I know you did, that’s why you are the judge my friend” Toriel mentions proud.

“…yeah… judge heheheh… that’s me” Sans says standing up ready to do his job.

“Take care my friend and be gentle with the human… I will make an apple pie as soon as you escort the human here, since it clearly enjoys the fruit” Toriel says her voice happy and excited.

“ok, see ya’ later Tori… thanks for the clue” Sans says and he started to walk away.

…

Sans checked the Green Forest every day after the chat with his friend Toriel and he also spent 3 days in the labor of searching more information of the human burglar when suddenly one day while walking alongside the river he found a precious red tree, it was a mirror-soul tree just like Toriel’s one… it was big and flamboyant with the redden color in its leaves and the tree even had white flower in its branches.

Sans gasped impressed since all the other trees where a lower half green and a upper half red without flower at all in them… but this tree’s leaves are ridiculous reddish and the white flowers are there, precious and fresh while shining under the warm sunlight.

Sans hated to admit it but Toriel was right about the tree looks and Sans hated that fact because he doesn’t want to trust a new human just for a tree’s judgment…

Not when there is so much to lose… he doesn’t want to suffer again.

Not when his family can be hurt… he won’t allow that again.

Not when Frisk worked so hard to give them a better life… after stopping playing.

No and just a big… NOPE!

He, Sans the skeleton sa(ns)murai will make a judgment himself on the true intentions of this human and he also will do the dirty job if needed.

Sans checked all around the tree and he find a cave behind the big tree, the reddish leaves were almost positioned to hide the upper part of the cave entrance and inside the cave Sans was able to find a bag with few not dangerous items in it including 3 coins of gold, human gold that is really valuable in monster district. There over a clean stone were a small saucepan, a little shiny knife, a spoon, a fork and in the side of the rock a jug with clean river's water in it.

Sans smiled after noticing a bed made of leaves on the floor covered for a new soft blanket in them, it was big, bigger for just a human kid so yes indeed the human he is searching for is an adult or a teenager at least.

Sans walked back the tree and he noticed how the mirror-soul tree was trying to absorb his own magic… so this is how the human is hiding here, the human is using the tree natural ability to feed from magic and hide things from their monster senses… smart, really smart of this human.

Sans walked around some minutes to find the human and he smiled widely after hearing a nice voice humming happy… it couldn’t be a monster since the entrance in the forest was forbidden at least until the prankster beast were caught.

Sans used his stealth to get close the human and he analyze it quickly, it was a female human if the form of the chest and the hair was a good clue also the soft and delicate voice helped to figure it out easier to him.

Sans smiled satisfied with himself and he used his happy voice behind the human.

“so, ya are the burglar that’s stealing Tori’s garden?” Sans’ smile expanded even more when he used his magic to teleport from behind to in front the scared human before the creature could see him behind it, a practical joke.

Sans bit a laugh and extended his hand to the human’s back ready to say his introduction.

“I’m here pal…” Sans’ voice mentions in joyful happiness while seeing the human trembled with fear.

“don’t ya’ know how to greet a new friend… turn around and shake my hand” Sans’ voice sounded happy, too happy to see how the human turned around slowly to face him fully. The face is priceless, the big scared eyes on him and the cute gasp sound escaping her surprised mouth, kidding this human was totally worth it.

“I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton Sa(ns)murai… what’s your name, burglar?” Sans adds happily with his hand ready to do a handshake while enjoying this human's shocked expression.

“SHIT” The voice of the human sounded alarm and scared and Sans couldn’t stop the feeling of satisfaction to travel his entire body and soul to the sound.

Just like that the human ran away from Sans’ extended hand… and he couldn’t stop his smile to disappear from his face since this meant more work for him. Sans’ smile returned his usual form and he sighed tiredly before starting to focus his magic to teleport back to the mirror-soul tree that the human lived in.

Sans appeared near to the tree and he moved his body slightly to search the human, he walked silently to the river where Shit, the human was cleaning her clothes and he raised his hand to say ‘hi’ when something surprised him hugely.

Sans’ face gained a shocked expression, since there in front of his huge surprised eye lights were a naked human, a raised naked butt in front of him just a few centimeters away from him… sure, not all monster use clothes but all humans do it and Sans is from a kind of monster who use clothes for a reason.

Sans was ashamed to accept being scared and surprised of the image and he even for a second forgot how to use his shortcuts and he fall after giving one step back.

His big white eyes never moved from the naked body, he was surprised and amazed in the same time, sure, he knew the human body after the proper introduction of Frisk in the topic but one thing is a picture and another is a living display in front of you.

Sans vanished his eye lights ashamed with himself after checking all the parts he could from that body, he did it for security reason of course. He needed to know if the human wasn't a threat for them after all.

Sans opened his eyes again so to speak, his white eye lights appeared in his dark sockets to see the human in front of him… and he used his power to check her soul quickly, her soul was a deep blue color… integrity ‘huh’ interesting.

(Y/N)

LV: 1

(*She is afraid of you… Nevertheless, she is also very hungry.*)

Sans knew in that moment that this human could hardly be a danger for them… her low LV and her soul trait is integrity… he will give this human a really small chance before judging it, besides he gave his word at Tori about not hurting it.

Sans decided to take (Y/N) to Grillby’s to eat something with him, after checking her soul it was obvious that she was hungry and he was also hungry after forgetting to eat his breakfast in the morning… since Papyrus’ spaghetti was bubbling more than its usual and the charcoal color didn’t help either.

The human declined his nice offer by throwing red apples to him.

Sans focused his magic on his katana and in a fast movement of his skillful left hand he hit cutting all the apples in half away from him… apples or not a hard feeling with the intention to hurt him would be a problem to him. It was easy until the last apple slid off the edge of his magic katana like water and hit his face right in the center… the juice and some pulp entered his eye sockets and nose hole, at least it smelled good but it also felt terrible uncomfortable and his sight got blurry.

Sans how the gentleman he was after being attacked by a rotten apple gave the human (Y/N), space and moved slowly away from (Y/N), he is very hungry too, but he fall after only two steps because his vision was blurry for the apple pulp in his eye sockets.

Sans couldn’t believe this human… (Y/N) was ridiculously tolerant with him.

(Y/N) helped him to clean his face and told him to be more careful… she could have tried to kill him there since he was an easier prey with his blurry vision.

(Y/N) even left him stay near her without telling him mean thing for being a monster… like most humans does always with him.

(Y/N), the human, even covered him with a clean blanket and left a bottle of clean water next to him… Sans was awake the entire time but he pretended to be asleep.

The human doesn't make sense to Sans… (Y/N) is weird to him but in a good way.

Sans only tensed for few minutes when (Y/N) took his katana and looked it with curiosity, but he didn’t say anything because he was pretending to be asleep besides a normal human isn’t suppose to conjure and use a magical katana like his, so after noticing that (Y/N) returned the katana to its right place again, Sans sighed relieved, until he noticed that the human was cleaning some fish in the river… Did (Y/N) try to use his katana to clean a fish?

Sans snorted and finally fall truly sleep in that place, if the human kill him while sleeping at least his death will be a helpful example about not trusting unknown people for the monsters… especially unknown humans.

Sans woke up after noticing a delightful smell in the air, his mouth started to produce magical saliva in excitement of a possible food, since he was still hungry.

One bite, that was all it took to throw down his last wall of exaggerated caution about this particular human, not only because the food was good, it was more the nice gesture to share her food with him after their first not ‘nice’ encounter.

The dish is simple but refreshing, the meat of the fish is soft and juicy at the point of almost feeling like a delicate and soft sweet-salty cotton candy, it almost melts just with the contact in your mouth. The sweet broth is clear and fragrant with a clear amber color, the smell is sweet like apples and the flavor is refreshing, sweet from the apples with a delicate touch of salty from the fish or probably by the olive leaves used for the soup.

Sans finished the food happily and he gives a final check to (Y/N), before taking an important decision, his face gained a cute smile after knowing her intentions.

(Y/N)

(*She is happy to meet a nice monster and not to be alone on her birthday.*)

Sans took (Y/N) by the waist and teleported both of them to the place with the person that he needed to present her first before taking (Y/N) with Toriel.

“heya… look what I found in the forest, isn’t the forest beast cute?” Sans’ voice sounds happy and relaxed.

“Another one like… ***Gasp***!” (Y/N)’s voice sounded amazed while gasping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: This human is dangerous, all humans are dangerous.  
> (Y/N): Let me clean your face, numskull.  
> Sans: I know you're planing something evil.  
> (Y/N): Do you want food?  
> Sans: I will eat it but i'm highly offended.  
> (Y/N): Please, take the gold.  
> Sans: I don't like you but i will tolerate you.  
> (Y/N): Are you a cat?  
> Sans: no~ooo. *Purrs happily with a full tummy*
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> Next chapter is Flowey POV. full with drama.


	5. A spirit of nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey's POV.
> 
> Warnings.  
> Injuries, racism, bad language, fury attack, blood, existential problems.  
> Please enjoy this chapter with your favorite beverage and snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivational phrase to help you think wisely.
> 
> Distance tests a horse’s strength. Time reveals a person’s character.  
> \- Ancient chinese proverb.
> 
> Give me a fish and I eat for a day. Teach me to fish and I eat for a lifetime.  
> \- Ancient chinese proverb.

**(Flowey - Point of View)**

Flowey hates the stupid harvest and the stupid apple festival, well Flowey hates almost everything in a neutral level for his precious but soulless being but this festival is the worst from everything else of all the stuff on his long, very long hate list and Flowey mean it when he says HATE it.

Because the silly festival has it all, food with family, fun with friend and romance with lovers… ‘Wua~aaah’ …disgusting and low creatures without self-respect.

Flowey hates the festival and he hates even more the fact that Frisk is basically obligating him (with the childish threat to no longer be his friend) to participate in this year as the royal pair-matcher for the romantic event on the last festival night.

Stupid festival, stupid romance and stupid Frisk… especially the middle one.

Flowey made a disgusted expression face while hearing the boring instructions of Toriel about his new ‘important’ labor as the royal pair-matcher for the festival and her cloying words about love, trust and romance only aggravated his already upset facial expression.

Why is he doing this again? Oh yeah! He can remember it now.

So as not to lose his only friendship with the stupid Frisk… Flowey shouldn’t be worry about losing his friendship with Frisk… so, why is he worried about it?

“Flowey, are you listening my dear?” Toriel’s voice sounds motherly sweet but firm.

“Don’t you see my disgusted face? Of course I AM listening to your silly sugar coated words” Flowey express with frustration and he groans dramatically.

“My dear child, you're supposed to enjoy this noble labor, not… hmmm well, hate every minute of it” Toriel mentions with worried and confusion.

“But I hate it, Frisk is obligating me and you know it” Flowey whines about it.

“Frisk did not obligate you, she convinced you with her charms” Toriel smiles.

“…WHAT is the difference?” Flowey asks offended, his open mouth hisses like a cat.

“Intention in the action is important, Flowey!” Toriel brightens to the hissing flower.

“Well in that case” Flowey’s face smiles cutely. “My intention will be to destroy everyone's happy faces by pairing them with the person they hate the most… Frisk’s partner will be Jerry… and the mate of the smiling trash bag will be his pet rock” His face gained a scary looks every minute he spoke.

“Flowey you need to take this seriously, it is important for the festival… that’s why we are here studying the manual” Toriel mentions and sighs.

“Why studying a stupid book…” Flower says until Toriel speaks up.

“Language my child” Toriel mentions in a firm and strong tone of her voice.

“…FINE, why studying a SILLY book? When all I must say is… HEY you and you NOW kiss your UGLY faces together… DONE, I did it” Flowey says angrily.

“Hmmm I am not impressed my child” Toriel mentions, her face doing a disgusted expression. “You need to use your magic on the amulet to see clearly the compatibility between beings during the festival” She admits joyful.

“I don’t want to use my magic in something so STUP…” Flowey talks until Toriel narrowed her eyes on him, daring him to finish his phrase. “…STUPendous amulet” He adds, his voice scared and his face sweating.

“Great I love educating you my child” Toriel smiles pleased with him.

“Can I go now… please? Mrs. Toriel” Flowey says, his face smiling cutely.

“Sure my child, today class is over… you can go to play with Frisk if you wish so” Toriel smiles tenderly and she moved to accommodate the red cover book with the upside down white heart design in the center of the front in its right place on the large brown wooden shelf.

“…sure mom… ***Scream*** MOMentarily boring… this class wasn't as boring as the last one… you’re improving” Flowey mentions to hide his little mistake.

“Thank you Flowey” Toriel laughs cutely with the reaction of the grumpy flower.

Flowey sighed in relief after getting away of the white form of Toriel, he almost called her mommy… stupid, stupid, stupid he’s a stupid and soulless monster.

Flowey didn’t want to deal with more nonsense from anyone especially Frisk nonsense and her stupid complicated plan to make everyone receive him with open arms during the festival, after helping people to find their other half.

“STUPID LOVE” Flowey shouted loudly in the forest… he had crept up to the entrance of Green Forest without problem… near home but far enough away to scream undetected by the keen white ears of his ex-mother Toriel.

Flowey shouted, whined, screamed and with effort he lift and throw small stones and very light branches with all his repressed frustration. He did not stay still in the same place… he moved slowly while shouting profanities and waving anything near his hands like-leaves with frustration.

He insulted everything in front of him like a little child during a bad tantrum. He hates everything and everyone here… why no one can understand him and let him be himself.

Stupid world, “STUPID rock” stupid monsters, “STUPID apple tree” stupid Frisk, “STUPID human staring at me” stupid festival… wait what? WHAT?

Flowey blinked stunned with the information that escaped his angry mouth… he locked his black eyes in it, his eyes shined with curiosity for the human clumsily trying to hide behind the tree… there is a human… a HUMAN in MONSTER district.

“Are you a guardian of nature?” The human asks her voice curious and pretty.

Flowey couldn’t resist smiling, his face gaining the cutes and widest of his smiles to enchant this innocent creature… he’s finally going to be able to enjoy his time.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! Hmmm… You're new to the Monster District, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.” Flowey smiled pleased and content.

“Are you a spirit of nature?” The human asks and her cheeks blushes a pink color.

Oh jo jo jo… this is going to be so easy and Toriel isn’t around to help this time, this human is literal and metaphorically under his claws now and forever.

“Golly! Don’t you be scared of the harmless me, get closer human” Flowey says in a sweet tone, his face smiling cutely.

“Are you here to protect me from the scary monster, then?” The human asks happily while getting closer to Flowey… slow and careful steps of precaution.

“Gosh! Monster you said?” Flowey bit his lips to stop his laughs… soul or not, he’s a monster after all and perhaps he’s the cruelest of them all even put together.

“Yes, all of them are scary and cruel with me” The human mentions.

“How terrible” Flower said his voice concerned. “Thanks goodness that I found you first” He adds with his cute smile and waving his eyelashes in a cute way.

“I'd like that but no, I already met other monsters” The human says neutrally.

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?” Flowey mentions and his smile vanished when the human started to walk away of him.

“Sorry Flowey but I need to find a safe place to stay or somewhere to hide from the monsters, if I stay here with you they could find me and stole my soul” The human says in a happy voice.

“Wait you can’t run away from an encounter… it’s rude!” Flowey shouts.

“I’m no running, I’m walking away silly… I’m too hungry to run now” The human says and stop getting away… Flowey took the chance and he tried to initiate the encounter… but the human is getting away from him!

Why is the human getting away from his encounter? HOW? How the HELL?

“WAIT I don’t even know your name human!” Flowey moves fast behind the human, he’s trying to initiate the encounter with her but nothing happens! WHY isn’t the human soul getting out from her body?

“Jejeje silly me… I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you Flowey!” The human says happy.

“Yeah! It’s a pleasure (Y/N), do you want me to share my LOVE with you?” Flowey ask innocently while following (Y/N) close behind.

“No offense but I’m not a flower and I can’t pollinate with you” The humans mentions with little laughs.

Flowey gasped horrified with her stupid assumption… he cannot even do that for Asgore’s sake. Great! Another flirty one, are all humans so promiscuous?

“I didn’t mean it like that IDIOT” Flowey gasp again after noticing his mistake.

“Ha ok… what do you mean then?” The human asks in a neural voice… wait, WAIT! Isn’t she offended after his insult? Why not? Everyone always is mad with him for insulting.

“You don’t know what LOVE means do you?” Flowey asks with narrowed eyes and tilting his floral head to the side cutely.

“I know what it means to me, but it can mean different thing for different people I guess Jejeje by example I would love to eat something besides apples now and I do love apples” The human walks and took a bag hid besides a big rock.

“Then let me help you with that at least (Y/N)” Flowey says in a super cute voice his hands like-leaves holding the lower part of (Y/N)’s yukata.

“I won’t eat you if that’s your plan Flowey” The human mentions crossing her arms like an x over her chest.

“You think you're really smart, don't you?” Flowey mentions frustrated again.

“Depends on your point of view I guess” The human says and she sat in the rock to start eating a red apple from her bag.

“IDIOT, I am insulting you!” Flowey says angrily his leaves trembling slightly.

“And… your point is?” She mentions cutely and searches something on her bag.

Flowey moved just a step back… this human must be angry with him and maybe she is going to try to hurt him for insulting her repeatedly, there must be a knife in her bag or a gun or ***Gulp*** or something worse like herbicide.

“Would you like to eat my last candy?” She smiled and extended her arm with the candy in her finger to Flowey.

“You are giving me candy? After insulting you? You do are an IDIOT!” Flowey says angrily his face losing his cute form and replaced with an upset expression.

“Your point of view… not mine” She smiles happy. “You want the candy or not? Take it as an offering to protect me as my guardian spirit of nature” She adds.

Flowey tried again to start an encounter with the human but her soul refused his magic again… Why? How is she doing that? Is she a ghost? No, it can’t be that, ghost monster can have encounter like any other monster or human, so WHY?

The human fall from the rock and the candy rolled from her hand to the ground. Her voice sounded in pain and her body started to tremble with her arms hugging herself in a protecting way, her closed eyes crying and her once pretty smile vanished to make way for a gaping and drooling mouth.

“What the HELL is wrong with you?” Flowey asks more curious that worried.

“A monster attacked me yesterday… with its magic I think and my stomach hurts when I ate solids” She mentions with a voice full of pain.

“WHAT? Then why the HELL are you eating?” Flowey hisses angry at the human.

“… ***Gulp*** …because I’m hungry!” The human says as the most logical answer possible to her with her face in the grass.

“You are an idiot…” Flowey says with a disgusted expression.

“But… I’m hungry” She says and her arms hugged her stomach tighter.

Flowey didn’t planned to kill this human, he just wanted a new toy to play but it was going to be impossible if she’s broken or death so Flowey decided to help her before playing with her.

“You’re pathetically weak, you know? Let me see your belly it can’t be that bad maybe I can use my… nature’s powers to heal you up!” Flowey winked cutely at her.

“Really?! Thank you Flowey you’re the best guardian spirit!” She said and she opened her yukata quickly to show her stomach to… ***Gasp*** Flowey’s face changed from white to whiter.

“Why the HELL are you showing me your DISGUSTING naked chest…” Flowey stopped shouting after his eyes landed in her hurt stomach, her very hurt stomach, her skin was reddish around the wound and he could see a bit of blood in the center of the bruise… it was just terrible.

“I didn’t want to use my bra because it hurts more” She explained ashamed.

“IDIOT, why hadn’t you see a doctor or a healer yet” Flowey hisses angrier than ever, whoever who attacked this stupid human used all its force and had a clear intention to kill not hurt or scare, that monster tried to KILL her with 1 hit.

“Do you know one here in the middle of the forest?” She added while placing her hand over her chest.

“Point taken… why didn’t you go to monster district or your human city… you big, enormous IDIOT” Flowey scream in anger in the end.

“I … I can’t” She mentions and her eyes started to cry again, Flowey wouldn’t lie he is a soulless monster and the only thing bothering him is the level of stupidity of this human in front of him, she’s so annoying.

Flowey sighs and take the stupid candy from the floor and eat it up in one bite… stupid human, stupid human candy and STUPID himself for helping this IDIOT.

“Fine! I will bring you monster food to heal you but first we need to find you a safe place to hide… can you walk or are your stupid legs too dummies to walk alone?” Flowey says, the sweet flavor still in his mouth from the candy, his hands like-leaves on his green stem were his hips should be and his eyebrows arched.

“Like if you could carried me? Jejejejeje” She laughs cutely and loud until her body is elevated from the floor with easy, silencing her ipso facto.

“Don't tease me (Y/N)! I am really stubborn sometimes” Flowey added and using his vines he did carried (Y/N) near a mirror-soul tree, perfect still the cave to hide her.

Flowey carried the human to the cave entrance and commanded her to hide inside, she refused and he hisses at her but she didn’t enter in it. Flowey used all his insults and he hissed the whole time while make sure that the cave was free from dangerous monsters… (Y/N) is an IDIOT because he is a monster.

Flowey hissed at the human every time she tried to talk to him but she never desisted on him ‘ahg’ she’s worse that Frisk. Flowey go back at his home and took a piece of bread, a bar of chocolate and monster candies no one will notice the difference, he and Frisk always take the same objects.

Flowey take an old saucepan that Toriel never uses anymore and one spoon too and he travel back to the stupid human (Y/N). He was amused to find the human still there waiting for him under the mirror-soul tree, and he as the gentleman he is threw all the things in front of her cute smiling face and he hissed loudly.

“There you are happy now! Eat up and heal fast IDIOT” Flowey mentions in disgust.

“Thanks you so much Flowey, would you like to eat with be in that way I won’t be alone” She says and moved to lift a fire near the rocky ground of the river shore.

“I’m not hungry or weak like you do” Flowey says and smile cutely.

“Would you at least give me your nice company please… I really don’t want to be alone yet” She say and uses a large and plain river rock to warm the cut bread over the fire and then she adds slices of apple over it and chocolate too.

“Fine I’ll stay but it’s because I want to see you eat not because I want to make you company Idiot” Flowey says and he turns his head to the side in quick indignation.

“Thank you Flowey you’re a good guardian spirit” She adds walks to the tree to take 2 green leaves from it and she returns smiling to the fire to put the two pieces of food over the leaves and then she the idiot offered one to me… IDIOT!

“The food isn’t poisoned idiot, I don’t want it” Flowey says and hisses at her.

“I know that but I want to share it with you!” She smile widely and start to eat her food silently.

Flowey hates this human already why he is helping her… WHY? Hmmm he’s boring.

Flowey shouted horrible profanities while eating the stupid food because he liked it a lot. The stupid bread is too soft and its super sweet after absorbing the apple juice and the stupid apple slices are so fucking soft like pure over the sweet bread and the worst part is the chocolate flavor that slides on your dam it tongue while chewing the food before it disappears in your tingly throat and make you feel full and content… ***Gasp*** STUPID sweet food and STUPID human (Y/N).

“Too ridiculously sweet” Flowey shouts and licks his lips.

“I’ll do it better next time” She says in relaxed tone.

“You better do it… I can’t protect you for free” Flowey adds and his arms like-leaves crossed in front of his green stem, his eyes closed to help him remember the flavor of the sweet food.

Flowey opened his eyes again after feeling something soft and warm against his forehead ***Muah*** his eyes got as big as they could and his mouth gasped in disgust, the idiot kissed him without his permission.

“Wow your face is red Flowey… I didn’t know you could do that” (Y/N) said.

“You-U IDIOT” Flowey could feel his face warm and his leaves too so instead of killing the human for her transgression he ran away back home and left her alone.

…

After that Flowey visited the human every afternoon before his classes to see her, no! NO only to make sure she was healing and alive, she’s her new pet after all.

Flowey hates when he spends time with her because she is exasperating weak and soft with him or everyone in general but he needs to protect his new pet from other monsters because (Y/N) is his and his alone Flowey won’t share her with no one.

The human healed fast with the monster food and loved to kiss the grumpy flower any occasion she got and called him nice name and she shared the food with him.

Flowey borrowed more things from home like a fork, a jar of water, and a pen with sheets so he or (Y/N) needed to leave a note in case of an emergency. Also he took food everyday and told her Toriel his ex-mother and Frisk that he got a pet, a wild pet that couldn’t live in house with them. Flowey wasn’t so stupid to use the word ‘friend’ because in that case both Toriel and Frisk would pester him all day long about meeting his new friend, a wild animal sounded easier to him.

Flowey also got angry after arriving home and find a crying (Y/N), just because a monster attacked her again, her knees bruised and her hands dropping red drops of warm blood from the cuts. He didn’t noticed when but his face gained a horrible murderous look in it but (Y/N) only laughed of him… the IDI… ***Sigh*** ‘my idiot’.

“Monsters are dangerous to you, stay in the cave idiot” Flower says cutely.

“Ok, you’re my guardian spirit of nature… but what should I do if I find a nice monster?” She says and Flower hesitates for a small moment because, he’s a monster what if she hates him after finding out the true about him?

“Befriended him obviously, you need as many allies as you can… idiot” Flowey says and dances his leaves in the wind to make her smile, drops of blood still falling from her hurt hands and knees.

Flowey told (Y/N) to not leave the forest during night because it was more dangerous for her and monsters do have a good night vision. He wasn’t possessive not he isn’t not even a little bit but after that incident Flowey started to wander in the woods at midnight to make terrifying screams and guttural moans so that no one would come near his pet… needless to say that he didn’t expect to create the legend of the Green Forest beast with all of his actions.

Flowey had a new plan to protect his stupid pet, he smiled cutely after finishing his classes earlier with Toriel and he took his usual amount of food to share with (Y/N) and he moved hurried to spend valuable time with his silly pet, he even got a new blanket for her, he appeared next to the mirror-soul tree and he gasped shocked.

Flowey was actually trying to repair his mistake when this terrible day he found his worst nightmare in front of his mortified eyes talking with his friend, HIS friend.

The smiling trash bag named Sans was there in the river staring at his naked friend… Golly no! She’s naked, helpless and she needs him to save her.

Flowey felt a twinge of fury run through his entire body from his roots to the tips of his 6 bristling golden petals on his upset face… he wanted to protect her but how? He doesn’t have the magic to do it much less against the stupid skeleton.

Flowey gulped his fury and from the security of the upper part of the mirror-soul tree branches he observed astonished how the stupid Sans talked with HIS friend, Sans coexisted with HIS pet, Sans eaten his DAMN IT food and he, Sans stole his friend, (Y/N) was supposed to be HIS ALONE.

Flowey goes back to doing what he does best… muter insult and adapting his plan to the situation. Sans won’t have his pet much longer not after telling Toriel what he did to her… the expression he will make JAJAJAJA he’s finished the moment he arrives Toriel’s home.

“Hmm...That's a wonderful idea!” Flowey says with his plan in mind and in afoot.

“This is SO much more interesting” Flowey adds smiling pleased with the idea of torturing Sans by using his friend (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. >:v
> 
> Flowey: You are my stupid pet now.  
> (Y/N): Well technically you save me, protect me and you're feeding me but... I'm not your pet.  
> Flowey: Do you want chocolate my idiot? *waves a bar of chocolate with his leaf*  
> (Y/N): ... Wuaf, yes master! *put her hand over Flowey's leaf*  
> Flowey: Good girl.
> 
> Me in the corner: What have I DONE?!
> 
> Sans: don't worry i'll save her. *Epic anime's opening*  
> Flowey: Too late IDIOT the lady in distress in mine. *Evil laughs*  
> Sans: not in my watch ugly weed. *Megalovania*  
> Flowey: You idiot today is the day I'll defeat you. *Your Best Friend*  
> Toriel: language and stop torturing lady (Y/N). *La chancla*

**Author's Note:**

> Please, remember to leave kudos, comments and constructive criticism.  
> Only if you want to of course. Okami smiles everytime she sees a nice comment. :D
> 
> Share your ideas if you would like to!  
> Okami loves help.


End file.
